


Imagine you survived the Saviours lineup, and made it to the hilltop

by Butterflyfish



Series: Daryl / OFC Imagines [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: a one shot which didn't fit with any of my Daryl/OFCs so here it is. Could be a male/female/ whatever character, Original character isn't gendered or named.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl / OFC Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662532
Kudos: 1





	Imagine you survived the Saviours lineup, and made it to the hilltop

I had decided I would never, ever, see Daryl again.

It wasn't losing faith in him, I would never, but Negan was more than any of us could have imagined in our worst nightmares.

Sitting by Glenn and Abraham's graves, thinking of Daryl, I didn't understand the new noise that wafted on the breeze, quieting the birds. The rare sound of a lone walker approaching the walls I was used to, but this -rumble- a constant tone of vibration. It was familiar, the more I heard it, the louder and closer it became.

A bike.

Another tiny piece of my heart cracked away and fluttered down inside my chest. Daryl and motorbikes, they went hand in hand.

But who could this be?

* * *

I arrived at the Hilltop with Sasha and Maggie in a daze, I didn't even realise I wasn't at Alexandria for a whole day. I helped bury Glenn and Abraham in a flurry of tears and mental torment. My nights were a blur of pictures, all dark, and red and bloody. I didn't get much sleep. But that noise was getting closer, and my heart stuttered a little, misfired and kicked back in as Maggie yelled my name, and the gates began to slowly open, just wide enough to let a person on a bike in.

Jesus. In my selfishness I hadn't even realised he was missing. I won't lie and say my heart didn't sink a little. I resigned, again, that I was done with ever seeing Daryl. He was either one of the saviours, or worse.

I turned away from the gate, despondent.

"Hey!" Maggie called me, I looked up.

I was dreaming. I'd finally fallen asleep and my brain had rewarded me with the most vivid and beautiful vision of Daryl I had even seen. His eyes were heavy and purple beneath his long greasy hair, he was dirty and tired looking, but my God, he had never looked so beautiful.

He sat atop a bike I didn't recognise, and he looked like he dare not look at me. At anyone. His eyes trained on a spot somewhere in the distance. I wondered what he had seen, I didn't think I really wanted to know.


End file.
